Heartbroken
by FMA4EVER
Summary: A songfic about Roy's death and how Riza deals...


Heartbroken 

By:FMA4EVER

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or "Heartbroken" by Rebbecca (my friend).

A/N: Please review the song, as well as the story, for my friend. I wrote this little drabble, but the lyrics don't belong to me.

* * *

_Roy Mustang,  
Flame Alchemist,  
Good Soldier_

That's what the cold stone said, but every word stung Riza Hawkeye's vision. She was the last one there. Everyone went home to get out of the rain.

He hated the rain.

Now she did too. It reminded her too much of him.

She always loved him and it killed her inside to know that he never knew...

_I thought we were friends,  
But lately things have changed.  
You died and left me alone,  
So I want you to know,  
I miss you.  
And I have always loved you,  
Cause..._

* * *

She kept starring. 

Starring at the mound of dirt. The cold, wet stone. The silver pocket watch in her hand.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't I get there in time to save you?" Riza whispers to the wind.

She clutches the watch as the thunder bellows louder. It's like heaven is crying with her.

_I'm heartbroken,  
Been sunkin' down,  
So far no one can reach.  
Downtrodden,  
Done rotten down,  
Until my very end._

* * *

She took the long way home. She was alone and in the rain. 

Every drop that fell on her face hurt more and more with each step.

When she made it to his apartment, she unlocked the door and let herself in.

She was asked to look through his things and find his will.

Why they chose her? She didn't know.

Maybe it was the military's way of punishing her for not protecting him.

She walked into his bedroom and her eyes instantly drew to the picture of her and Roy on the bedside table.

She gave a little smile, but it faded as the thunder gave another roar.

_It was only the other day,  
When I had the courage to see,  
You were always right here with me.  
And for weeks all I did was pray,  
And I miss you.  
So..._

* * *

She took off her clothes and let them drop to the floor and made her way to the shower. 

The warm water helped clear her mind, so she would know what to do first.

She got out and noticed her clothes were damp and so she borrowed his clothes.

She didn't really think he would mind.

She put on some boxers and a white dress shirt and then made it over to the bed where the box of his things were waiting.

She gently and carefully picked up a letter that said in messy handwriting,"My Will".

Simple as that.

She opened it and found the will and everyone who was on it...except for her.

Tears started to well up as she placed the will to her side.

She was surprised to see another letter in the box with her name on it a neat hand writing.

She picked it up and carefully opened it, like her life depended on it.

The tears couldn't be held an longer and fell helplessly on the paper, smearing the ink.

Her heart pounded and it felt like it was about to burst.

"Oh Roy!" She couldn't help, but say out loud.

After reading the letter that confessed his love, Riza broke down and cried for Roy, herself, and her broken heart.

_I'm heartbroken,  
Been sunkin' down,  
So far no one can reach.  
Downtrodden,  
Done rotten down,  
Until my very end._

* * *

Riza got up and searched for her pistol that was hidden underneath her military uniform. 

She reread the letter once again and with trembling hands, placed the gun to her head.

"Roy...I love you and I'm coming..."

There was a loud bang, pain, and then...complete darkness.

_Can you hear me?  
My heart is broken,  
And I just wanted a friend.  
Can you see me?  
Cause I want you to see you, One more time.  
Cause..._

_I'm heartbroken,  
Been sunkin' down,  
So far no one can reach.  
Downtrodden,  
Done rotten down,  
Until my very end..._

* * *

"Roy!" Riza yelled as she shot up in bed. 

"What?" Roy asked groggily beside her and sat up.

Riza looked to Roy and suddenly embraced him.

"I had the worst dream..."

"It's all over now..." Roy said as he rubbed her back.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Roy asked as he held Riza's hand and looked thoughtfully at their wedding rings.

"I was heartbroken..."

* * *

**The End...**

**I hope you guys liked it! I love that song and it is even better when my friend sings it! Review please! I was going to leave it at that she dies, but I wanted a happy ending and I didn't know how to make them both go to heaven, since they didn't believe in God and Christ...so hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
